I will stand by you through anything
by joyful-dane
Summary: After 2.25. Chuck and Blair finally found each other in the middle of a Manhattan street but will it last as the summer ends and all the Upper Eastsiders return from the Hamptons and with them all the drama that caused them to split before...
1. Chapter 1  A Piece of Happiness

Two weeks had passed since he left the States for Europe and once again left Blair behind. He had been determent to forget her for good this time, to get her out of his system, but everywhere he went he couldn't escape the thought of her and the feeling of having hurt her once again. One day when he was walking the streets of Berlin he looked through at window and saw Blair's favourite stockings – the once she had worn the last night before he left where she had tried to persuade him to tell her his true feelings. She had been so seductive and he could hardly resist her but in a clear moment he figured out that she was trying to scheme him and he fled before he fell into her trap. But when he saw those stockings he finally realised what he had done – he had once again thrown away the one person who accepted him for who he was, the one who supported and believed in him after his father's death and who was just as manipulative and self-centred as himself. What the hell was he doing! He took a dept breath and went through the doors and into the store.

Now he was standing outside the Waldorf-residence, casually leaning against the limo with his arms full of presents and a bucket of Blair's favourite flowers. Anybody who didn't know Chuck Bass would look at his casual pose and his arrogant smile that he felt confident but the truth was that for once in his life Chuck didn't feel confident. He was afraid. Afraid that he had hurt Blair one to many times, that she would turn him down, that he couldn't say and words and makes a fool out of himself. All these thoughts flew through Chuck's mind while he was standing there waiting for her. He looked around and watched the mass of people always moving at the Upper East Side and suddenly a girl broke through the masses. And there she was, confidently walking on the sidewalk, in her fashionable green coat and autumn coloured scarf, Blair Waldorf appeared before him, making him lose his breath from her inescapable beauty, her yellow handbag dangling from the crook of her elbow. She didn't look happy to see him, quite the opposite, but this didn't sadden Bass. He knew this was Blair's way to show she cared.

"Why aren't you in Europe?" Her doll-like voice filled his head. He stood tall, didn't budge to the hardness of her voice and answered.

"I was in Paris, only to get your favourite macaroons. You can open it. He tossed the bait and she bit. She took the blue paper covered present with a questionable look on her face.

"And Germany?" She questioned with a small smile on her face.

"To pick up your favourite Falke stockings, you know how much I adore them." Her small smile faded.

"What are you doing here?" A sad face stared at him, you could see how much she was hurt.

"You were right. I was a coward for running away again. But everywhere I went, you caught up with me, so I had to come back." He clenched his jaw in anticipation, he was committed, she was free to back out.

Her golden hair band glistened in the sun. "I want to believe you, but I can't, you have hurt me to many times." Her full dark red lips stayed the same while her big doe-eyed, sad, brown eyes visualized distress and deep torment from last week. Chuck saw how much aguish she bared on her fragile shoulders and his heart broke. _Just say it, three words, eight letters, I love you, I love you, I love you. _He thought.

"You can believe me this time," His jaw clenched more than ever, tension ran through his body, electricity in his vain. He couldn't bear to think it, but he was afraid. Afraid of rejection from the most beautiful creature his eyes had ever roamed over. He loved her. No he _loves _her.

"That's it?" Disappointment rang in her voice, people hurried past them, some of the less wealthy stared as they rushed by, never experiencing the material of the rich and the wealthy, but the two lovers didn't seem to notice. His jaw bone was clearly visible now, he half-smiled. The Chuck Bass-smile. The sad, twisted, smile, anguish deep in his eyes. He knows what she wants to hear. But then, a miracle happens, a shocking but comforting miracle. Now he does smile, really _smile, _a _happy _smile, a normal smile, the one every other person in his life experienced at least once, but never him. She _did_ bring out the best in him.

"I love you too" he said in utter confidence, fear of rejection disappearing in the blink of an eye. Blair's eyes widened in surprise while she stared at Chuck. Then she moved closer to him and he spread out his arms and to his joy she went into them and kisses him with her dark red lips. Chuck's lips met hers and he felt blissful, more blissful than he had felt in a long time. Not since their night in the limo. They stayed like that for a while until Blair slowly pulled back. She looked at him with playful sparkles in her eyes.

"But can you say it twice?" He smiled and pulled her close, once again drawing her perfect lips to his. She let him, but only for a while before she let out a little laugh and looked him into the eyes.

"No I'm serious say it twice!" he was still smiling and when he saw the look in her eyes he looked her deep into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you….I love you….three….four….I love you…" he said while he stopped in between to place kisses on her lips and he figured this scene in the middle of the street was all worth it when he noticed the joyful smile on Blair's lips, a smile it almost proved impossible to get out but he, Chuck Bass, had done it and it felt magnificent. When this was his reward he couldn't care less about talking about him. He kissed Blair on last time, took her by the hand and led her into her building still with the real smile on his face.

A smile that still hadn't vanished even after 1 month of relationship with Blair. They had spend the summer together in the City with all their friends in the country but for once neither of them had cared because no one else existed in their bobble of joy, only them. Chuck was sitting in the limo on the way to a meeting when he was thinking back to the day where she finally became his. The game had ended that day on the street and he must admit that he didn't miss it. It had been fun but it didn't beat waking up in the morning with Blair in his arms, kissing her whenever he wanted, not having to be afraid about Nate and doing all sorts of things with Blair – his Blair. He was meeting her for lunch after his meeting and he couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2  Unexpected Meeting

In the meantime Blair was getting ready to go out home in the suite. Yes the suite, she had been staying with Chuck since that day on the street. The thought of sleeping apart didn't fit right with anyone of them and after Chuck had charmed Blair's mother not even she had a problem with Blair staying there. That was another one of Chuck's talents, he could charm anything and anybody, even Blair's mother who now loved him and always called him _Charles_ very kindly. Blair smiled to herself while she was fixing her hair; she wanted to look perfect for Chuck. Not that she needed to but she liked to even though the perfect Blair was different than before Chuck, she didn't wear headbands any longer.

She picked up her purse and went down the elevator and out the doors, out in the sunshine that very well fitted her mood. She had decided to walk to the restaurant where she was meeting Chuck and then they had the afternoon all to themselves. Blair smiled at the thought of what that normally meant…_ She could almost picture Chuck's arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his naked chest. She would slide her hands around his neck and he would kiss her greedy and seductively. And she couldn't resist. His hands would move to the straps of her dress, he would push them down her shoulders while he put his hot lips to the soft spot at her neck and she couldn't help to moan softly into his ear. He would whisper sweet seductive words in her ear and she would once again be won over…_ Blair took a deep breath and snap out of daydreaming before she got all lost, it happened sometimes when it came to Chuck. She walked with confident steps down the street with a stunning smile on her lips; it had been long since anyone had seen Blair Waldorf like this, without the calculative look in her eyes when she was planning a scheme but not today, today she was just happy. She turned left at Upper 47th Street and her eyes caught sight of the little restaurant they had agreed to meet. She walked in and looked expectant around to see if by luck he had gotten there before her. And there besides a table he stood. She felt like an electrical shock went through her entire body when she saw his majestic figure standing back to her and before she knew it she joyfully called out.

"Chuck!" He slowly turned around and a smile widened on his lips and he spread out his arms while she walked as dignified as she could against him while resisting the urge to run and jump into his arms, but that would Blair Waldorf never do in public she reminded herself. She reached him and he pulled her close to him, drew her lips to his and softly whispered;

"I have missed you…" Blair looked him into the eyes and nodded. She had missed him too. He had been gone for business for two days, the longest they had been apart the whole summer. They stood like that for a couple of seconds while they consumed the feeling of being back in each others arms again when they suddenly heard a loud almost hysterical voice;

"Blair! _Chuck!_ What is _going on _here!" Chuck slowly let go of Blair and turned around with a surprised look on his face. Behind them stood Serena van der Woodsen, Blair's best friend and Chuck's stepsister, who had been out of the City for the summer and shouldn't have returned before next week. Serena's golden hair stood like a halo around her and she looked shocked from Chuck to Blair. Blair took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Serena…. I didn't think you would be back until next week" Serena took a step closer as Chuck sighed at the left side of Blair.

"_Obviously not!_ What is this Blair? I thought you hated Chuck and wouldn't see him again!" Blair for once stood perfectly silence and was caught by surprise. Chuck smirked silently and finally spoke;

"Calm down Sis. This isn't the place nor the time for this conversation." He signed around the restaurant where people had began to stare at the scene taking place in the normally quite restaurant which also was the reason that Chuck and Blair had chosen the sight in the first place. Serena looked around for a second and nodded;

"5pm at the Palace Chuck. The three of us are going to talk" Chuck quietly agreed and Serena grabbed her bag and stormed out of the door. Chuck turned his head and watched Blair worried looking after Serena as she disappeared down the street. She felt his hand slide around her waist, pulling her a little closer to her for comfort.

"It will be okay _Beautiful_, I promise." She looked at him and sighed.

"I really hope so. This wasn't supposed to happen like this." Chuck felt that both of their appetite for dinner was ruined and he took her hand, led her out of the restaurant and into the limo.

He gave the driver instructions to get them to the Palace and turned his attention to Blair, who he could see was obviously worried at the way she was curled up in the backseat. He moved closer and felt an urge to comfort her. He put an arm around her and she cuddled into his chest. He led his hand slide through her hair and she closed her eyes. He listened to her breathing and thought about the whole scene in the restaurant. Now their secret was out and he needed to figure out a way to do damage-control. Serena wasn't known to keep her mouth shut for to long. How dared she to judge her best friend like that! Serena was not the most credible person he knew either.

"Chuck….?" Blair's soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he smiled the Chuck Bass-smile that she loved so much.

"Yes..?" She straightened up a bit to be able to see his face.

"She will not ruin anything… Not this time, no one or nothing will. Right?"

"Right!" He agreed with confidence and she smiled a little smile. He bended his head and kissed her sensitively. She returned the kiss with more feeling than he had expected. He felt her teeth biting him tenderly in his lower lips. He couldn't help a small gasp escaping his lips and he saw victorious sparkles in her eyes. He liked Blair like this. He remembered the first time he saw her let her guard down like this to just be Blair, instead of the perfect, elegant woman. It had been the night at Victrola where she had danced for him and she had caught him by surprise. He was the only one she had ever shown until today where Serena had been a witness to a private moment between the two of them. Chuck felt her caressing his lip softly with the tip of her tongue; he let her while he gradually let his hand caress her back and pulled her a little nearer.

Blair enjoyed this moment with Chuck and forgot all about the driver who could see everything. She put her hand on his leg and slowly rand her fingers from his knee to his inner thigh. With the other hand she quickly opened one button in the skirt he was wearing and let a hand slide in, caressing the muscles on his stomach and she felt the muscles tighten under her touch. She smiled and Chuck turned his head, giving her a kiss as easy as air and placing his lips on her soft spot at the neck and she moaned softly. He pressed his mouth to her ear and seductively whispered;

"Having a thing for limos…?" She smiled and was just about to answer when the driver turned around.

"We have arrived Mr. Bass." Chuck looked up and sighed. Blair pulled back a little and fixed her clothes. Chuck buttoned his skirt again and stood out of the limo when the door opened and reached out his hand to help Blair out. When she grabbed his hand and gracefully stood out, he quickly smiled and winked at her. She returned the favour when her mouth curled up in a little smile and her eyes sparkled. He offered her his arm and she placed her small hand on his sleeve and together they walked into the building. Chuck nodded to the door keeper.


	3. Chapter 3 Elevator Lockdown

"Welcome back Mr. Chuck, Miss Blair" The door keeper smiled and nodded respectfully.

"Good afternoon Vanja" Chuck led Blair to the elevator and pushed the button where it said penthouse. They stood quietly side by side as the elevator door slowly closed in front of them. As soon as the door fully closed Blair felt a massive power pulling her close and the next thing she felt was Chuck's hot lips on hers. He cautiously pushed her backwards until her back touched the wall in the elevator. She gasped in surprise and she felt his hand pushing one strap of her dress down and pressing his lips against her skin. She tried to speak;

"Chuck…." More she didn't manage to get out before a quiet moan fought its way through her lips and she surrendered to his consuming caresses. She fumbled with her fingers while she rapidly began unbuttoning his skirt. She pushed it down over his shoulders and kissed him seductively just around his collarbone and she knew it drove him crazy. She could feel him fighting against the moans trying to escape his throat. He pushed the other strap on her dress down and her dress slid down and landed at the floor around her feet. She stood before him in all her grace only wearing lingerie and stockings. He pulled away for a second to take it all in. She leaned her body up the wall and twisted it so he could hardly resist. She smiled and led a hand leisurely glide down her body. She watched his eyes follow her hand and watched him almost shiver at the sight. She enjoyed this… He laid his hand upon hers and followed it down her curves and stepped closer, as a result she could felt his hard scorching body against her full length. She slid her free hand around him and led her fingers linger from his neck to his pants while she pushed her lips against his ear, letting a tiny moan escape her mouth to tingle his ear before she carefully bit the lower part of his ear. She felt him freeze a second; he took a deep breath before he swung his arms around her tiny waist and lifted her up. She gave him a surprised look but winded her legs around him, placing her hands at his neck.

"Here..?" She asked her voice raw with lust and excitement. She felt his determination and didn't wait for an answer before she pushed his shirt al the way of till it also fell on the floor. Chuck just managed to push the stop button in the elevation before everything disappeared in an explosion of lust, love and desire.

The next thing Chuck noticed as reality was, when he stood in the elevator, still with the almost naked Blair in his arms, panting hard and with small drops of sweat running down his chest. He had his head buried in Blair's soft curls and he slowly lifted his head to look at Blair. She was panting as he was but with a small smile on her lips. Blair slid down from Chuck but was still leaning against him because she wasn't sure she could stand on her feet right now. Chuck slid a hand along her cheek and kissing her tenderly when they heard a buzzing.

"Mr. Bass..? Mr. Bass is you in there?" The voice came from the elevator's security system, Chuck turned around and pushed the button and leaned down and tried to speak in a normal voice.

"Yes this is me. What is happening? How long are you planning to keep me and Miss Waldorf as hostages in here?"

"I'm very sorry Mr. Bass. I will restart the elevator at once" The manager's excusing voice said through the speaker system. The elevator slowly made its way up the building again and when Chuck turned his head to Blair he saw she had tears in her eyes trying to keep her laughter in. Chuck watched her for a second and the he also burst into laughter for the first time in God knows how long. Normally he wasn't a laughing person. When the door slid open at Chuck's penthouse room they stumbled into the room still laughing, Chuck caught Blair's hand and pulled her into his arms. Blair lifted her face and looked at his face.

"I think we forgot most of our clothes in the elevator" She said with thoughtful look on her face, Chuck smirked and nodded.

"They will send it up later, no questions asked." Blair seemed to be satisfied with that and kissed him.

"What time is it anyway?" Chuck let go of Blair with one arm and looked at his watch.

"4pm, Serena will be here soon. Maybe we should try to greet her dressed." Blair clung to Chuck actually not wanting to let go but knew she had to.


	4. Chapter 4  A Basshole of an Uncle

Almost an hour later she had put some new clothes on, straightened her hair and fixed her make-up. Serena wouldn't be able to figure out what had happened between her and Chuck in the elevator earlier even though the memory still stood quite clear in Blair's mind while she hoped they had removed their garments from the elevator before Serena had to use it. She felt some strong arms wrap around her from behind. Chuck kissed her on the cheek, now also he was fully dressed.

"Are you ready? She is most certainly angry." Chuck asked her and she nodded.

"As long as you are here I will be okay." In the same time they heard knocking at the door. Chuck sighed and reluctantly let go of Blair.

"I will get it" He walked to the door and opened the door just to see a really mad Serena standing outside.

"Sis always nice to see your happy face." He said casually.

"Not now Chuck! We need to talk." She snapped and stormed past him. He closed the door and walked behind her into the living room. In there Blair was sitting nonchalantly on the sofa, waiting for her but Chuck could see her eyebrows were wrinkled in her forehead and that was usually meant she was worried. Serena sat her back on the floor and threw herself in one of the chairs next the sofa. Chuck was right behind her and sat down supportively beside Blair and to provoke Serena he led his arm slide around Blair's shoulders and pulled her a little closer. Serena gave him an angry glance.

"What the hell are you doing to Blair?"

"Define doing?" Chuck said while the left side of his mouth curled into a smirk. Serena groaned and turned her head to Blair.

"I'm sorry but I'm confused, when I left this summer the two of you hated each other and never wanted to talk again, and now I return to find you kissing in a restaurant. Why didn't you tell me B?" Blair looked down for a second considering her words then she looked on Serena and said;

"I couldn't… Things changed and we wanted some time alone without drama. I'm sorry S, I really am. I would have told you when you returned."

"What changed Blair? Why shouldn't he hurt you again?" Serena said with concern in her voice. Blair looked at Chuck who nodded encouraging.

"A couple of weeks after you left Chuck showed up outside my building, he had returned from Europe to see me." She leaned towards Serena and said in a silent voice as she was afraid that it would disappear if someone heard.

"He told me he _loved_ me S, he really did" Blair couldn't hide the still tear in her eyes that made them sparkle and the smile appearing on her lips. Serena gasped in surprise and her eyes turned to Chuck who sat quietly still with his arm tight around Blair. He turned his head and carefully kisses her before he rose from the sofa.

"I will let you girls talk, I think it is needed. Dinner tonight _beautiful_?" He asked while he still held her hand, she smiled.

"Most certainly. I will be here" He cautiously caressed her tiny hand before he let it go, nodded to Serena and went to the elevator. Serena crooked her head and looked after him.

Some hours later Blair had told and explained everything to Serena and now they stood at the elevator as Serena was leaving. Serena hugged Blair tenderly and said;

"I'm happy for you B as long as you are happy"

"I'm. I have never been happier." She smiled to calm her down and Serena smiled to Blair.

"What would you say we went out tomorrow? Lunch and shopping just the two of us." They agreed as Serena went into the elevator and the door closed between them. Blair felt relieved. Serena had understood, now she was just waiting for Chuck to get home, it couldn't be long. She went to the bedroom and looked out on the sky darkening outside. She decided she would surprise Chuck when he got home and went to the phone and ordered some champagne. She went to the closet where Chuck gracefully had cleared a lot of the space to her stuff and looked in the drawer, pulled her red lingerie up and smiled. She would put this on, Chuck would like that. She went to the bathroom to make herself ready. She put on her make-up a little heavier than normal and made her hair curl even more than it normally did. Chuck loved her hair like that and he should have it his way this time. When she finished up in the bathroom she put on one of Chuck's silk robes and tied it around her. The champagne had been delivered and she put it by the bed, lit some candles and looked at the clock. He must most certainly be on his way now so she pulled of the robe and let it fall to the floor. She walked to the bed and placed herself elegantly on it. She leaned her back against some pillows and waited. Shortly after she heard the door open and smiled expectant.

"I'm in the bedroom…" She seductively called out and watched the door. She heard him walk through the living room and entered the bedroom. She had her eyes fixed at the floor because she wanted to look slowly up his entire body but when she saw the shoes she knew that these were not Chuck's. She gasped and looked up feeling very exposed as she sat there in her lingerie and she didn't felt more at ease when she saw who was standing in her bedroom. Jack Bass, Chuck's infamous uncle who Blair had been force to deal with a couple of times before in order to help Chuck.

"Jack!" Blair shrieked while she hastily pulled the covers over her exposed body.

"Blair what a pleasant surprise" Jack smiled his fake smile and let his eyes wander all over her body. Blair wrapped the covers around her.

"Jack what are you doing here! Get out now!"

"Why so hasty my dear I just arrived." He went closer to the bed and she curled up against the headboard. He was obviously enjoying this.

"I didn't know you were with Chuck again or aren't you?"

"I'm and you should leave now, he will be back every minute." Blair said trying to sound confident as she desperately hoped her words were true. That didn't scare Jack off and he sat down on the bed and smirked.

"I heard he was delayed at the meeting and I thought I would entertain you as long." He held out his hand and pushed some strains of her dark hair back her ear. She flinched and pulled backwards.

"Don't touch me Jack!" Blair yelled out with disgust in her voice.

"Blair…. Don't be like that…. We had fun at New Years, remember?"

He leaned against her to kiss her when they heard hurried steps in the living room and an anxious voice called out.

"Blair where are you? Are you okay? I heard…." At that minute Chuck stepped into the room finding Blair curled up in a corner of the bed only covered in the sheets and his uncle lips only moments away to kiss his girlfriend! Chuck felt the wrath starting to boil inside him, his eyes was firmly placed on Jack and when he saw silent tears running down Blair's cheeks he exploded.

"WHAT the hell are you doing Jack?" He stepped to the bed and with enormous power he pulled his uncle away from Blair and on his feet. He held him in the collar of his shirt and stirred him right into the eyes and spat out;

"Get out now! And if I ever catch you touching Blair again I swear I will kill you!" Then Chuck almost threw Jack out of the bedroom door and Jack stumbled out. He looked at his young nephew with an astonished look and more or less ran towards the elevator but Chuck had already turned his attention towards Blair. He hurried to her side and sat down next to her.

"Blair…." He said in a soft caring voice all anger gone. Blair sobbed and tears still ran down her cheek. He pulled her close and she buried her head at his neck crying it all out. He caressed her hair while he whispered sweet consoling words in her ear. After a while she gradually calmed down and became more relaxed. Chuck lifted her head up with fingers and kisses her softly while he wiped her tears away.

"He won't hurt you again, I promise." Blair nodded her eyes full of trust and stayed safe in Chuck's arms.


	5. Chapter 5  An Archibald Wakeup

_Next update is ready, so glad to have so many readers in such little time. Please leave a comment, that would be much appreciated __ Comments are like life to my story._

The next morning Blair lay curled up in the sheets when she felt a warm kiss on her neck, she turned her head and smiled at Chuck.

"Good morning" She wrapped her arms around and pulled him down closer to her. He broke into a little laughter but let Blair have her will. She drew his lips to her and he took the hint kissing her more seductively. This was life as it should be he was thinking meanwhile. He could only have this with Blair, she would accept him and he could show her his true self. Every other girl every staying in Chuck's bed had been kicked out the same night or early next morning but he never wanted Blair to leave and it was the same thing this morning. He held his arms tightly around her tiny waist and enjoyed this morning time before he again had to worry about Bass Industries and his uncle Jack who obviously was back in town. He needed to do damage-control so Jack wouldn't bother Blair again. Blair saw his distracted look and let a hand slide through his hair.

"Hey…Are you there? What are you thinking about?" Chuck snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about our time here in the mornings." She smiled, kissed him and became a little more seductive. Chuck joined and at the same time as he pulled Blair on top of him with a seductive smirk it knocked at the door. Chuck moved his gaze from Blair to the door wondering who that could be. It couldn't be room service – he hadn't ordered.

"Hey Chuck! Open up I know you are in there!" Nate's voice went right through the door and both Chuck and Blair sat up in surprised. They hadn't told Nate that they were back together. He would freak if he found Blair naked in Chuck's bed. Chuck looked around trying to figure out what to do. Blair grabbed Chuck's robe and put it around herself.

"Chuck come on man wake up!" Blair looked at Chuck in despair.

"We need to tell him" She whispered and Chuck nodded, pulled some pants on and went to the door while Blair grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. He opened the door and smiled.

"Nathaniel good to have you back." Nate looked at him.

"Do you have a girl in there?" He smiled.

"Not exactly." Chuck closed the door behind Nate who looked around not all convinced knowing Chuck and all. Chuck bit his bottom lip, a little distressed and unsure how to tell him. Nate turned around and looked questioning at him.

"Are you okay? Anything wrong? I saw Jack was back in town." Chuck shook his head as he walked towards the couch and gesticulated that Nate should take a seat.

"Nothing like that no. But we need to talk Nathaniel." Nate sat down rather confused by Chuck's serious tone. Chuck sat down next to him and cleared his throat.

"Listen…this summer…" Chuck started as Nate cut in;

"Did you do anything stupid? Did you get arrested again?"

"No neither. At least not to me. Nathaniel you know I left because of Blair this summer." Nate nodded in consent – who could forget the Chuck and Blair showdown at the end of term.

"I went to Europe to be Chuck Bass again. But I wasn't Nathaniel…not without her, so I returned…"

"What? You returned?" Nate looked completely confused, this was not like Chuck at all.

"Yes I did. I went to see her and she forgave me."

"Blair forgave you? But what about…"

"I told her, I confessed it all." Now Nate was almost in shock – his face looked like it was cut in stone and Chuck tensed a bit not knowing how Nate would react when he returned from the first shock. Nate shook his head a couple of times then he looked at Chuck, his lips curled up in a little smile.

"You are incredible Chuck. I know you probably won't believe me but I'm actually glad." Now it was Chuck's time to feel and react surprised.

"You are?"

"Yes. I have always hated it but you two belong – you are more alike than you will ever know." Nate rose from the sofa and Chuck followed him.

"I'm glad you told me this time Chuck. Will I see you later?"

"Sure. Thank you Nathaniel." Nate walked out the door, unknowingly leaving Chuck alone with Blair again. He heard the bathroom door opened and Blair looked out.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes you can come out now Blair." He answered as he returned to the bedroom where Blair had emerged from the bathroom where she had been hiding with a fast-beating heart. This time she wouldn't come between Nate and Chuck who had been best friend for ever. Chuck sat down at the bed with a smile as Blair walked to his side.

"That went pretty well I might say. Don't you think Ms. Waldorf?" Blair smiled and nodded.

"Yes Mr. Bass you handled that quite well." She was still wearing his robe and as she stood before him he noticed that the knot had loosened and she unknowingly showed off a lot of her perfect body. Chuck smirked satisfied and enjoyed the view. Blair noticed his staring and looked down at herself. She leaned a bit towards Chuck and bit her bottom lip suggestively.

"See anything you like Chuck..?" She whispered in his ear as she let herself slid down on his lap sliding her hand seductively up his inner tight. He closed his eyes and moaned softly under her touch. She smiled confidently, Chuck wasn't the only one with the tricks. In the same moment as the thought went through her head she heard Chuck's voice in her ear and his hand that landed on top of hers.

"Don't tempt me Blair. Remember it's the first day of school. The Blair Waldorf I know never misses school." Blair let a hand slide through his hair and sat up.

"You are right. And today I'm going with you." She smiled, rose from the bed and went to the bathroom. She had no trouble with getting rejected; it was Chuck who was going to miss her later when the effects of her touches really hit him. Meanwhile Chuck sat on the bed waiting for her while he was imagining how people would react when they saw them arriving together. He could just picture it, it would probably end up on Gossip Girl but for once he didn't care. This was something he was proud of, something he had done right. She came out and they went down to the elevator to the street where the limo was ready to take them to school. Blair entered and sent a dazing smile to Chuck that reminded him of their last limo drive. He got in next to her and laid an arm around her.


	6. Chapter 6  Control yourself Bass!

Moments later they arrived at Columbia and Chuck looked at Blair.

"Are you ready for this?" Blair smiled;

"Shouldn't I be asking you that Mr. Bass?" She leaned forward and kissed him intensively and when she pulled back he felt secure. When the door was opened he stood out and offered her his hand. She laid her hand upon it and stood out. At first people didn't seem to noticed, Chuck had driven Blair to school on numerous occasions but when Chuck's fingers plaited together with Blair and they walked up the stairs to the entry it seemed like all chatter around them stopped and people was giving them astonishing looks. Chuck didn't care and opened to main gate and let Blair enter and followed her inside. As soon as the doors closed behind them people started talking and texting like crazy. Who could they be texting? I think we will know in a minute or two. Exactly a minute and a half later all the cells started buzzing.

**Spotted: Apparently black is back, as are C & B**** who were spotted arriving at Columbia early this morning in matching black coats and sunglasses. How was the summer, C & B? Eventful? **

**We're sure it was, considering them holding hands in a way we wouldn't expect from C and our queen B. Yes, you've heard correctly, Upper East Siders. It seems our queen and the devil, himself, are now bound to each other? But how long will it last this time?**

**And can this really be – dare I say it – love? Or merely the biggest scheme to rock the Upper East Side. Either way, I love a good scandal. And this is already beginning to be the scandal of the year.**

**xoxo.**

**Gossip Girl**

Chuck picked up his phone and gave it a look, and the smirked satisfied. Blair snatched it and read the Gossip Girl blast with a smile.

"Unbelievable Chuck, they think it is a charade." Chuck laughed shortly.

"Who could blame them, we are Chuck and Blair you know." He wrapped an arm around her and ignored the talking surrounding them. He walked her to her English Literature class and pulled her close for a minute and planted a kiss on her lips.

"See you later _beautiful_. Remember I love you Blair…"

"Love you too Bass…" She whispered in his ear. Her hot breath on his ear made him wish that he had went with her idea and stayed in bed. He tried to push the thoughts as far away as possible or else could this day turn out to be almost unbearable. He smiled to Blair who kissed him one last time full on the lips and in the same bit caught his bottom lip with her teeth before she let go and pulled back. He was always surprised by her ability to seduce him.

"Ms. Waldorf!" A sharp voice pulled Blair out of her bliss in Chuck's arms and as she reluctantly pulled a little back she could see one of teachers walking towards them. As she reached them she looked at them, her lips pushed together in a slim line and she was clearly distressed.

"Don't you know the rules of the school? I will not have such an indecent display of emotions in my hallways! I wouldn't have expected it from you Ms. Waldorf. And how are you?" Chuck let entirely go of Blair and smiled his charming smirk at the teacher as she stared at him clearly unimpressed.

"My name is Chuck Bass. My apologies Ma'am, it is entirely my fault. People have always told me I have a problem with controlling my… so to say…emotions." The teacher cheeks turned a little pinkish by his bold comment and Blair nodded him softly in the side with her elbow as she hissed;

"Chuck!" Chuck smirked satisfied, he was quite of Blair's temperament and he always found it hard to resist her when her eyes were sharp and her cheeks were a bit flushed, standing in contrast to her always light taint. He sent her a confident look that said I have this under control and returned his gaze to the teacher.

"I will make an effort to…hmm…control myself from on." He said while the look is his eyes told Blair that he was planning to do the exact opposite. The teacher slowly shook her head like she was waking up from a daze before she continued with a stern look.

"Make sure you do that Mr. Bass. Our girls here at Columbia have a certain reputation we would like to uphold. Now both of you should make your way to class, we doesn't accept tardiness either."

"We will. Once again I apologize, also for Mr. Bass." Blair said with a sweet and innocent smile. The headmistress nodded curtly as she turned her back to them and continued down the hallway. Chuck turned his head a bit to the side and looked after her with a contented smirk. Blair elbowed him once more in the side.

"Hmph…leave it to Chuck Bass to get me in trouble the first day." Blair said with false indignation. Chuck leaned towards her.

"I don't remember you fighting that kiss Blair…" She smiled and tugged him closed as she caught him be his scarf.

"How could i?" She brushed her full lips slowly on his before she caught them in a sensual kiss. Chuck just started to lean into the kiss to deepen it as Blair let go of his scarf and pushed him away gently as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Chuck remember you promised to behave."

"Blair when do I ever keep me word in that conduct?" Blair smiled beautifully and as she walked past him she made sure to brush her leg against his.

"Don't worry. I will help you manage. See you at lunch Bass." Chuck looked stunned after her and couldn't help by to smile. She really had him and it was indeed going to be a long day. He walked down the hallway as he picked up his phone to call Nate who should be on campus somewhere. Maybe it would distract him to hear about his summer.

After finishing the last of her classes Blair walked out of the main gate quickly followed by Serena who had joined her for her last business class. She took a look around to find Chuck who she had promised to meet after class – they had some unfinished business as he said. Serena noticed her glance and smiled.

"I guess we won't go home together then B?"

"Sorry S, I promised Chuck to met him after class." Serena nodded and gave Blair a quick hug before she descended down the stair. A couple of steps down she turned around.

"Give me a call later B. Maybe we can have dinner."

"Sure I will." Blair promised as Serena disappeared around the corner with a wave and her cascade of blond hair flew behind her. Blair took a couple of steps down still scouting after Chuck and there he was… Leaning casually against the limo, hands in his pockets as he was talking to Nate. Blair smiled and was pleased that they seemed to get along great. She knew that Chuck had been nervous about Nate's reaction even though he hadn't told her anything. Just as that thought left her Chuck lifted his head and saw her, his normal smirk transformed into a real warm smile she knew belonged only to her. She quickly took the last steps and joined them. Nate turned around as he heard her steps and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey Blair."

"Nate" She returned his smile before she turned towards Chuck and leaned in to steal a quick kiss from his lips. As she pulled back he wrapped his arm securely around her.

"Where do you think you are going Waldorf? We have plans remember?" His eyes had that certain spark she knew so well as he squeezed unnoticeable to others. She smiled.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten." Nate looked at the two of them, then he looked at Chuck. He had changed evidently through the summer and seemed much more at ease.

"So what are you guys doing?" Chuck smirked and lifted his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Nathaniel but what we are doing isn't a group things…at least not this time." Nate rolled his eyes.

"I will pretend like I didn't ask Chuck. See you later." He smiled and walked down the street as Chuck laughed quickly into Blair's ear.

"You simply can't control yourself Chuck!" Blair laughed whole-heartedly as Chuck opened the door to the limo and gracefully helped her into. She slid down in the comfortable leather seats as Chuck got in and sat down next to her. He knocked on the screen that was up between them and the driver to give them some privacy and the car started moving. Chuck leaned back in the seat and turned his head to the side where he found Blair looking absolutely stunning as she was sitting there in her school-uniform with her soft curls framing her face and her long lashes batted alluring at him.


	7. Chapter 7  A Thing for Limos

The next chapter will be a NC-17 chapter and because of that it will be posted on my Livejournal page which is .com/

I hope you will still read it and maybe have time to comment. Thanks to all my readers, I love writing this story so I'm glad you like it as well.


	8. Chapter 8 Secret, what secret?

_Sorry for the wait guys, had a bit of a writers block but now I'm back! Please comment! _

At precisely 8 pm Blair stepped into Butter dressed impeccably. As one of her graces she was never late and hated lateness. To her surprise Serena was already waiting at their table and she rose with a smile and moved to hug her as she saw her.

"B, you look wonderful!" She exclaimed; she looked great herself with her blond hair and soft brown glow.

"You too S." She said with a smile as she returned the hug. Serena took her arm and led her to their table and sat down on the other side.

"Now you have to tell me everything about this summer. I really missed you." Blair nodded thoughtfully, she would tell Serena the most but some memories were for her and Chuck alone.

"Really? It wasn't what Hello said." Blair said with a mock expression and Serena's smile faded a bit but she quickly regained herself.

"I will tell you about that another time. Tonight is about you and…Chuck I guess." She said with a little doubt. Blair looked down to hide the wide smile that spread on her lips. It was very unlike her to show her emotions like that and when she lifted her head she had found her cool exterior again.

"Actually there isn't much more in the story but what I told you yesterday." Serena leaned in over the table as the waiter brought their drinks.

"Come on B! I know you want to tell me but leave all the dirty Chuck-things out please." Blair snorted but Serena was right she wanted to tell it again. It was a feeling she had been having – a need to tell everyone. She leaned towards her friend with a small smile and started telling Serena the whole story.

They ate while Blair still talked and Serena broke in once in awhile to comment or to laugh her wind-like laughter that soon after was mixed with Blair's pearly one. Blair's cheeks had a healthy shine and Serena was pleased to notice her newfound happiness.

"And then there in the middle of the street he told me he loved me…and not just once S… It was like he was a whole new Chuck all of the sudden. It was almost like a dream and we must have looked crazy there in front of the building."

"Yeah crazy in love." Serene said as a deep all-too-familiar voice broke into their conversation.

"What a sweet little story Blair… I always knew he was weak, not a real Bass." Blair's smile faded quickly and her cheeks paled as she turned her head to look behind her and hissed;

"Jack."

"What a pleasure to find you here Blair. A shame we didn't got to talk probably the other morning." Blair pulled back in the seat.

"Leave me alone. Chuck told you to stay away and he meant it Jack." Jack smirked in his slimy way as he leaned down to Blair.

"Not so fast my dear. Chuck won't dictate my actions. If I want to talk to you i can assure you I will." Blair bolted up from her seat and the healthy redness in he cheeks was now changed into redness of anger and her eyes lightened as she looked at him.

"I won't nothing to do with you Jack. Nothing!"

"Blair don't be like that. You better behave or I will have to tell Chuck…" Blair laughed.

"Tell Chuck what Jack! That I slept with you! To late! The whole city knows and have known for months."

"That's not the only secret I have about you Blair…" He said lowly with an almost evil smirk.

"What could you possibly know…" Blair gasped quietly as she realised exactly what Jack knew about her.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh…yes I would Blair and that would crush him. You know that." Tears build up in her eyes as she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the restaurant as Serena called desperately after her.

"Blair! Wait!" But Blair heard nothing as she jumped into the first empty taxi and tried to suppress her tears as she sunk into the seat and said her address. The taxi driver nodded and drove down the street and around the corner.

Inside the restaurant Serena rose from her seat and looked fuming at Jack who still hadn't wiped his victorious smirk of his face.

"You are a low piece of scum Jack Bass! Like it isn't worse enough that you tried to ruin Chuck's life once, you have to ruin him and Blair to! What do you got on her Jack!"

"I'm not that stupid that I'll tell you. Time will show if Blair doesn't behave." Jack said as he turned on his heels and left the restaurant and disappeared as quick as he had turned up. Serena cursed as she quickly paid the bill and pulled her phone up her pocket. She started to dial Chuck's number as she remembered that Jack said the secret would destroy Chuck. She better talk to Blair first.

Meanwhile Blair had returned to her penthouse. As soon as the elevator opened she stormed up the stairs and into her room where she threw herself on the bed and broke down. After a little while she heard the door open.

"Ms. Blair…are you okay?" Dorota asked as she sniffled.

"Mr. Chuck do something?" Blair slowly sat up.

"No…no Chuck didn't do anything. It has just been a rough day that's all."

"Are you sure Ms. Blair?"

"Yes positive." Dorota nodded still doubting her a little but decided to give Blair a little time. She returned to the door but was stopped by Blair's voice.

"And Dorota…If Serena comes by please tell her I'm not home. But you can let Chuck in and don't tell him anything about this."

"Yes Ms. Blair." Dorota said as she closed the door. Blair rose and walked to the bathroom to wash her face as she thought like mad to figure out what to do. Should she tell Chuck. Could she tell Chuck.


	9. Chapter 9 Tell me

At the same time Chuck was sitting in his office trying to figure out what he could do about the fact that Jack was back in town and clearly to distress Blair. It made him mad even to think about it and he picked up his phone from a pile of papers on his desk and speed-dialled his PA. He remembered that Nate always laughed and said that he must be the only one with a PA on speed-dial but he would be surprised. And even if he did he had always thought it was better to be on the safe side.

"Yes hallo, this is Chuck Bass. I need to you to shadow a certain person… yes he is back and I need to know why." They talked a little about the process before Chuck hung up. He hoped to get some answers soon so he could protect Blair from anymore episodes with Jack. He hated that his uncle had returned now, right now where he and Blair were so perfect but he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let this destroy anything. Besides from that he was pretty convinced that Jack had planned more than to mess with Blair if he would return to the city.

In the other end of town Blair was still laying motionless on her bed deep in thoughts and despair. She was trying to picture how Chuck would react if she told him the secret she had had for more than 4 months. The worst thing of all was that she knew Jack would twist and turn it if he got to tell Chuck before her and she didn't want that. Suddenly she heard the noise of her door opening and she bolted up.

"Dorota! Didn't I…" She silenced as she saw Nate standing in the doorway with a worried look.

"Hey B… Serena called me before…"

"She shouldn't have!" Blair exclaimed as she quickly got herself together and rose from the bed. Nate walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What does Jack got on you B? I swear I won't tell Chuck no matter how bad it is." He said softly as he walked closer to her. Blair looked defiant at him.

"I don't know what you mean Nate. He got nothing on me."

"Don't lie. I know he got something and it must be bad for you not to tell Chuck… You guys tell each other everything. That has always been your thing." Blair couldn't help to smile a little. Nate was right, she had always been the only one Chuck had told his secrets. Already when they were children and hid in a closet under another boring dinner in another boring hotel with their parents Chuck had leaned in a whispered her secrets about his fathers newest girlfriend or what mischief's he had been up to that day.

"I know…but this…I just can't Nate."

"But why B?" Nate put a hand lightly on her shoulder. Blair felt her inner defence break down bit for bit as she started to sob softly. Why was this happening?

Nate pulled her into an embrace and she buried her head in his shirt. This development made him really worried. Blair was normally so composed, he couldn't remember more than one or two times she had cried. She hadn't even cried when her father had left her mother for Roman and he knew how hard that had been on her. He cursed Jack for doing this to Blair. Maybe he wasn't her boyfriend anymore but he still cared deeply for her.

"Blair…tell me. You obviously can't carry this alone and you shouldn't." Blair shook her head furiously.

"No…I need to and I will out a way to keep Jack from telling anything.."

"You know he will use it against you at sometime." Blair sighed. She knew. Of course she did. That made her furious. What gave him the right to do that… it was her life. Her secret. Her burden to bear.

They stood like that for at long while before Blair pushed herself away from Nate. She was not crying anymore but her eyes were still red and her makeup was a little smeared. Nate expected her to tell him to leave and never to tell Chuck about her emotional breakdown. He turned and walked towards the door. Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob he hear her low voice behind him.

"I was pregnant…" He froze as the words left her mouth and just as he turned around to face her again the door opened and Chuck stepped in.

"Nate?" He said surprised as he saw his best friend in Blair's room. Nate looked quite perplex and cleared his throat.

"Ehm… Hey Chuck. I was just leaving… So see you later." He said as he hurried out of the room and mumbled a good-bye to Blair over his shoulder. Chuck looked after him before he looked back at Blair.

"Blair… I missed you today." He smiled as he walked towards her but the smile faded when he saw her still red eyes.

"What's wrong..?"


	10. Chapter 10 I love you

_**So Blair was pregnant… and she didn't tell Chuck. This smells trouble especially when Jack Bass is in town. B, B what have you gotten yourself into and how do you get yourself out?**_

_Here is a little shorter chapter. I will try to upload the next one tomorrow. Please comment_

She tried to smile and managed to get a weak smile on her lips.

"Nothing… It has just been a long day." Chuck raised his brows. He didn't believe that for a second. The Blair Waldorf he knew didn't break down like this because of a bad day. There were too many of them when you lived on the Upper East Side and Blair had had her fair share.

"Blair I am not stupid and you should know you can't pay me off with a weak excuse as that one." Chuck said firmly as he went to her side and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her cheek lightly.

"What happened? Did you and Nathaniel have a fight?"

"No…No. Nate was only checking up on me. It is nothing like that." Chuck looked at her and even though she tried to cover it up she was clearly distressed. He leaned in and kissed her softly when a thought stroke him.

"Is it Jack?" Clearly his morning visit had stressed her more than he had thought at the time and as he now saw the tears appear in her eyes he knew he had hit the point. He placed a hand on her chin and gently lifted her head to look her in her eyes. He couldn't help to think how beautiful she looked even when she cried. The way the tears were caught in her long lashes and her mouth was slightly pouted.

"He won't bother you again Blair. I will find a way to get him out of town and back to Australia."

"Can't we just forget him…" She said quietly. Maybe if Chuck wouldn't bother Jack, Jack would have no reason to use his information. Chuck bit down on his lip before he nodded slowly.

"Sure. If it is what you want." Blair nodded.

"I would like that." Chuck then smiled and slid a hand through her soft curls. She leaned in and kissed him softly before she buried her head in the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes and enjoyed standing there with her. But as he stood there he couldn't help but wonder what Jack had done to Blair that made her react so emotional when he came around. He couldn't remember it had been like that when he arrived from Thailand but it would be fair to say he didn't remember much from that time. He knew Blair had slept with Jack at New Years but of course he didn't know what Jack had demanded of her to bring him back from Bangkok. He just knew it couldn't have been for free. He sighed lightly. Why was his entire family so out there? His father and all his women, his mother that died at his birth and his "dear" uncle who clearly was out to get him or more importantly his company and Blair.

Blair heard him sigh and looked out with a questioning look in her brown eyes.

"What are you thinking on?"

"It is nothing. Just something work-related." She nodded and for the first time that night she smiled a real smile as she took his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

"You are staying the night, right Bass?" Chuck smirked.

"Of course Waldorf. I wouldn't want to disappoint you." She wacked him lightly as she sat down on the bed and kicked of her shoes. He let go of her hand and pulled of his jacket which he threw casually on the nearest chair. She lay down on the bed as he pulled up behind her and wrapped her into a tight embrace. She closed her eyes and snuggled up against him as he buried his head in her curls and kissed her neck gently.

"You are always here when I need you…" She said quiet and he chuckled lowly behind her.

"Of course, I will always be."

"Is that a promise?"

"It is." He exclaimed and entwined his fingers with hers as he heard her mumble sleepily as she turned and snuggled into his chest;

"I love you Charles Bass…" he smiled, grateful to finally have Blair. The woman he had let down so many times but never had given up on him.

"I love you to Blair." He whispered back but she was already sound asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Eleanor's return

The next morning Chuck woke up to a besides him empty bed. He sat up and looked around after Blair who was nowhere in sight. He couldn't hear the water running so she couldn't be in the bath. Chuck rose confused from the bed; it wasn't like her to leave in the morning without saying goodbye. Two knocks on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned around to open it. Outside Dorota was standing.

"Good-morning Mr. Chuck."

"Good-morning. Have you seen Blair?" Dorota smiled and nodded.

"Yes Mr. Chuck. She is in kitchen with Ms. Eleanor. She returned from Paris." Chuck smiled and was clearly relieved that Blair hadn't continued to act as strangely as she had the night before.

"Thanks Dorota." He said as he quickly looked in the mirror to fix his appearance before he grabbed his jacket, pulled it on and walked down the stairs. Already in a distance he could hear Blair's pearly laughter and that made him smile to himself. He lightly pushed the door to the kitchen open and stepped inside.

"Good-morning. I thought you had escaped me this morning." Blair who was sitting at the kitchen table with Eleanor drinking tea turned around and smiled.

"Don't be silly Bass. When have I ever left without saying good-bye?" He reached her side and placed a kiss on her lips before he turned to Eleanor.

"Eleanor what a surprise. Welcome back." She rose from her seat with a smile and gave him a light embrace.

"Charles darling, you look well. Blair tells me everything is going well with Bass Industries." Chuck nodded as he sat down next to Blair.

"Yes it had been tough but lately it has been going good." Eleanor looked pleased as she raised her teacup to take a sip.

"I'm glad. Lily must be too."

"She is. How long will you be in town?"

"A month or so." Chuck nodded and as he placed his hand on top of Blair's he could see she looked really happy.

"Unfortunately I will have to leave now. I have a meeting down town in an hour." Blair looked up with a pouty and unsatisfied look.

"Already?" He took her hand and pulled her up with him and slipped an arm behind her back.

"You can walk me to the elevator Waldorf. That will give you a few more minutes." Her lips curled up in a tiny smile as she complied and followed him out the kitchen to the elevator. As they reached it she slipped her arms around Chuck's waist and kissed in for a kiss. He returned the kiss more passionately than he had felt appropriate in front of Eleanor in the kitchen and she was happy to comply. He pushed her gently against the elevator door as he reached out and pushed the button. She pulled him with her and before she knew it she felt his hand stroke her inner thigh. She gasped against his mouth.

"Chuck… we can't… My mother is in the kitchen." She whispered, secretly hoping he would be able to pull away because she wasn't sure she could. Chuck sucked lightly on her bottom lip as he trailed his other hand down her spine making her shiver against him. He smirked confidently. He knew just how to torment her.

"That's the fun in it Blair…" He whispered in her ear before he lowered his head and placed his lips on her neck. Blair lifted her hands and pressed them against his chest to symbolically push him away. She wouldn't let him win that easily although she was quickly loosing terrain. Chuck's hand reached her bottom and slowly pushed her dress up. Blair's eyes widened. He was actually going to do this. Who was she kidding of course he was! He was Chuck Bass; he didn't care for the social rules. Chuck saw the shock in her eyes and enjoyed it.

"Chuck please…" She said in a begging voice as he pressed his lips against hers once more silencing her. Just as Blair thought the fight was lost the elevator door opened behind her and she had lost her balance if Chuck hadn't had his arms around her.

"Saved by the bell Waldorf." Chuck smirked because he still knew he had had her right where he wanted her.

"You wish Bass!" Blair huffed as she stepped away from the door and pulled her dress back in place. Chuck stepped into the elevator and right before it closed he leaned towards her.

"My place tonight?"

"I will see you there." She smiled as the door closed. She turned around to get back to the kitchen but to her absolute horror she saw her mother standing in the doorway. Her cheeks turned instantly red.


	12. Chapter 12 Be Careful

"Mom…" She almost whispered. Eleanor smiled a bit mockingly as she began to walk up the stairs.

"Don't mind me Darling. I was simply checking if the coast was clear. You never know when Charles is around." Blair was still blushing red when her mother disappeared upstairs and she silently cursed Chuck who always seemed to escape gracefully. She sighed and walked into the kitchen when she heard her phone ring. If that was Chuck he would get a piece of her mind she thought but as she picked it up the name on the screen said Serena. Blair quickly denied the call; she wasn't quite ready to talk with Serena about the incident at the restaurant yet and she sincerely hoped that Nate hadn't told her anything about their talk the night before. She still hadn't decided if she should tell Chuck or not. She threw her phone in her bag and decided to forget the whole thing for a while as she went to class.

Meanwhile Nate was sitting in Chuck's suite in the empire where he had been since the night before. Last night he had gone to find Chuck after talking to Blair to tell him about her revelation but he hadn't been able to find his friend anywhere and he hadn't picked up his phone. At first he had been sure that he should tell Chuck but as the hours went by and he got more time to think about it he wasn't quite as sure. Blair had trusted him and he hadn't got any details. She had only told him that she had been pregnant but with who? Chuck or Jack? What had happened? He got up from the couch and walked back and forth trying to decide what to do. It would be a tough thing to keep from your best friend. He sighed frustrated as he slid a hand through his hair. Suddenly the elevator door opened behind him and Chuck stepped in looking quite surprised as he saw Nate standing in the middle of the room.

"Nathaniel. What are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled of his jacket and threw it over a chair. Nate felt flushed and didn't know what to say.

"Ehm…"

"Look, don't worry about yesterday. I know you just tried to comfort her." Nate scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… I did." Nate mumbled as Chuck went to his desk. Nate decided to change the subject before he made Chuck suspicious; he needed more time to think.

"So… I was actually just on the way. I didn't think you were going to return before evening." Chuck sat down on the couch and leaned back.

"I have a meeting here in a little while."

"Here? Why not in your office?" Nate asked confused as he sunk down in a chair opposite Chuck.

"It isn't a meeting regarding Bass Industries. It is with my PI."

"PI? About what?"

"Jack. I need to find out what he is doing here. He must have some plans and unfortunately I think he is planning to make Blair a piece of those plans…"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Chuck? I mean maybe he is just here to mess with you and if you just ignore him he might just go away." Nate stated while hoping that Chuck would hear him out. Nate didn't even dare to think about what would happen if Chuck got involved with Jack again because it was only luck and Lily that had saved him the last time and this time it seemed like it could cost him a lot more than his company. Chuck looked thoughtful.

"I don't plan to use it against him this time; I just want to protect Blair." Nate nodded.

"I get that… Just be careful."

"I will." Nate looked satisfied and got up from the chair.

"Alright then I will leave you to your _meeting_. See you later." He walked to the elevator and as he stepped in and the door closed in front of him he looked back at Chuck who had his eyes closed and was obviously thinking.

Blair arrived at class and looked around only to find Serena sitting inside. She sighed and cursed that Serena had been at the restaurant the day before because she knew she wouldn't let it go. Serena waved at her to get her attention and Blair had no choice but to join her. She sat down determent not to discuss last evening's events.

"Hey. How are you?" Serena asked gently and leaned towards Blair.

"I'm fine. Just forget about Jack." Serena looked surprised by Blair calm and cool exterior that was so different from the night before when her façade disappeared.

"B… I can't just do that. Not after what he said. What does he got on you?"

"Nothing. I was just surprised to see him and I let him get to me." Blair said coldly and Serena looked suspiciously at her. It was so typical Blair, just shutting every feeling out.

"Are you sure..?"

"Yes Serena I'm quite sure and now I will appreciate if we didn't discuss it anymore." Serena sighed lightly but nodded in consent.

"Alright…I guess." Blair bent down to pick up her books and when she looked a smile graced her lips once more.

"My mother is back in town." She stated as she placed her books on the table. Serena smiled.

"Really. That's great B. Are you moving back home then?"

"I don't live at Chuck's S, not yet anyway."

"Do you have plans to move in together?" Serena looked surprised and was a little concerned that they were moving to fast but Blair shook her head lightly.

"No not yet."

"Okay… I just don't want you to move to fast B. Chuck can be a little…" Blair turned her head sharply.

"Can be a little what? Egocentric, scheming and untrustworthy. I know all of those things, I have always known but I trust him S. He isn't the same person anymore. He has changed." Serena didn't look convinced because she still remembered all the other times Chuck had hurt Blair.

"Okay, I'm just saying be careful."

"I'm careful, it took me a whole year to give myself to Chuck… To realise that I love him."


	13. Chapter 13A New Path

A couple of days went by and Blair was slowly calming down when nothing seemed to be happening and even Jack seemed to have disappeared again. The only thing she still battled with was if she should tell Chuck and how to tell him but thankfully there was other things on her mind these days that could help her to push it a little to the side. This night Chuck was hosting his first dinner party after he gained the control over his fathers company when he turned 18 last month and Blair had felt his anxiety rise the last couple of days. He clearly wanted it to be perfect and it hadn't helped that Nate had brought to mind that the only experience he had in hosting parties wouldn't quite be appropriate for this occasion. Chuck had then gone from nervous to panicky and even Blair hadn't been able to calm him down completely since. It wasn't that he was yelling or such but his cool demeanour felt short to hide his agitation from Blair who could see him in the bathroom mirror as she was finishing her hair. He was standing in the middle of the bedroom and was trying to tie his signature bowtie but his hands were clearly shaking and his brow furrowed as they always was when he was worried. Blair cast a last glance in the mirror before she walked into the room and as she reached Chuck she calmly placed her hands on top of his.

"Let me." He let his hands fall down to his sides, visibly relieved by her interference. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He could feel her hands confidently tying the bowtie around his neck and her closeness made him relax more than he had done a whole week.

"Don't worry Chuck, you will do great." She placed a tender kiss on his lips before she straightened his bowtie one last time and took a step back to check her work. She smiled satisfied and Chuck couldn't help to smile back.

"I hope so. I feel the company relies on the next couple of hours." She embraced him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, thankful she was going to be by his side. She buried her head at his neck with a smile.

"I believe in you Chuck and so does Nate, Serena, Lily…"

"You are the only one that matters…" He said so softly it almost seemed like a whisper in her ear. Blair lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Then you should have no trouble. Besides the whole Upper East Side fear you. You are Chuck Bass." She stated and Chuck couldn't help to laugh, she sounded so much like him as that particular line escaped her lips and that returned his confidence to him.

"Yes I'm." He said firmly before he pulled away a little and offered her his arm which she gladly accepted and followed him to the elevator.

As they stepped out of the elevator minutes later Blair could hear the music and voices from the party and she felt her stomach flutter nervously. She was aware that this was an important night for Chuck as a businessman but to her it was just as important. Tonight was the night the whole UES got to officially see them as a couple and her as Chuck Bass' girlfriend. The Chuck Bass who had never had a serious relationship. She fastened her grip on Chuck's arm without noticing which made him turn his head with that ever so confident smirk.

"Don't worry, you will be great." Repeating her previous line he pressed a light kiss against her cheek before he let her into the ballroom that was filled with business associates and the top of the UES' social hierarchy. She found a Waldorf smile as she stepped in with Chuck and took a look around. In the far end of the room she could see Serena standing besides her mother and Eric. They exchanged a smile as Serena gave her an encouraging wink. Lily moved across the floor to greet Chuck. She smiled and gave him a light embrace.

"Charles darling, it all seems to be going absolutely wonderful." Chuck looked relieved for a second before it disappeared behind his cool exterior.

"Sounds good, if this goes well it can open a new modern path for Bass Industries." Lily nodded with a serious look in her eyes.

"Yes this might be the way to show everyone that you are able to turn Bart Bass Industries into Charles Bass Industries."

"That is definitely the plan." Chuck smirked as he glanced around in the room where he caught a glimpse of Nate who was talking with his mother clearly in the middle of a discussion. He noted that he would have to ask him about that later but first he needed to make a good impression on his father's old associates who unfortunately had known him prior to his father's death and knew his reputation. He felt Blair's hand squeeze his arms gently which made him look down with a smile. She leaned close and talked quietly into his ear.

"I will leave you to your business but I will be right here if you need me." He smiled as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you." She let go of his arm and went to join Serena who had moved to the bar. Blair reached it and smiled.

"Hey S, some things never change." She said in a mocking tone as Serena turned around with a smile.

"Right. Like you didn't come here for a drink."

"Yes I could use a glass of champagne." Blair said as she lifted a glass from the bar. Serena leaned against it as she looked at Blair.

"So was Chuck nervous this evening?"

"Evening? If only was one evening. He has been edgy a whole week and before his hands was shaking so much that he couldn't even tie his bowtie." Serena laughed softly.

"Really? Chuck Bass loosing his cool. I would have liked to see…" The words died on Serena's lips and she turned pale.

"S…what's wrong?" Blair turned her head looking in the same direction as Serena and then she almost felt her heart stop. It was Jack who had just entered the ballroom.


	14. Chapter 14Surprise, Surprise

Blair quickly composed herself and she strode across the floor towards Jack. On a distance she heard Serena calling her name but she simply ignored it as she felt her anger building up. Jack saw her and his lips curled up into a self-assured smirk. As she reached him she caught him by the arms and almost forcefully dragged him out of the ballroom and into the foyer where she stopped and turned to face him.

"WHAT are you doing here?" She hissed furiously while her eyes were filled with anger.

"Well Blair…it is always a pleasure seeing you. Besides you didn't think I would leave without a little bit of fun did you?"

"Fun! It is not funny Jack! You are ruining people's lives! Your own nephew's life!"

"Come on Blair. Messing with Chuck is one of the things I appreciate most about my life. Especially now when the whole situation just calls for a Chuck Bass Meltdown." Jack said followed by a laugh while Blair fought the urge to smack him across the face but she knew that was just what he was aiming for. Instead she felt the rage build up inside as she tried to suppress it and anyone who knew Blair Waldorf was aware that it was a mission impossible.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you came to town to screw with Chuck? It nearly killed him! I nearly lost him forever on top of that roof! He is your family Jack…" Blair screamed out in despair as her thoughts went back to that dark night after the death of Bart Bass.

_As Jack and Blair had reached the top of the building in the search for Chuck they finally found him. But not in the condition Blair had hoped but in an darker far more dangerous position given his current state. He was standing on the edge of the building with a bottle in hand. Blair suppressed a gasp not to startle him._

"_Chuck!" Jack called out loudly next to her surprising Chuck so much that he stepped backwards and almost lost his balance. Blair looked enraged at him and snapped;_

"_No… You idiot! You don't surprise someone standing on the edge of a building! " Jack continued;_

"_Chuck come away from there. Let's go down and join the party." Chuck looked down at him as he waved his arms to the sides and spoke;_

"_I was at the party. Not really that into it…"_

"_Chuck your father wouldn't have wanted this." Jack stated._

"_Dear old dad…fortunately all I know is what he didn't want. Which is me…" He said quietly and the he turned around to face the dark city with his arms out as he embraced it._

"_I'm Chuck Bass!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before he quietly stated almost to himself. "No one cares."_

_Blair quickly took a few steps forward till she reached the edge and Chuck._

"_I do." She clearly stated as she looked up on the broken-down boy on the edge of a building with clear fear in her eyes. _

"_Don't you understand? I will always be here. I don't want you going anywhere. I couldn't bear it… So whatever you want to do to yourself please don't do that to me…" Chuck looked at her quietly as Blair held out her hand towards him. _

"_Please…" She begged. It seemed to shake Chuck out of his drunken state and he squatted down and took her hand. Blair looked relieved as she helped him down from the edge of the roof. As he got down he looked at her for a quick second before he embraced her and buried his head in the crook of her neck. He quietly whispered into her neck._

"_I'm sorry…" Blair held on to him as it was life or death as Jack looked at the pair from a distance._

"Hey Blair I will just remind you that I had nothing to do with him on that roof."

"Of course you did! He was down before, but nothing like when you brought him home from Thailand."

"And who was it that asked me to get him home? And asked in a very persuasive way I might say…" Jack smirked.

"Don't go there Jack? I count that as my worst mistake…I will never forgive myself for bringing you into Chuck's life at that time…" Jack looked surprised as he stepped a little closer.

"Really? You count that as your worst mistake? Not that little secret you have been hiding from Chuck all this time…"

In the meantime Serena who had been worried when she saw Blair leaved the ballroom with Jack had scouted the room to catch a glimpse of Chuck. She finally saw him and strode across the floor to his side. Chuck was deep in conversation with some business associates and didn't take notice of his stepsister before on of the men turned a little to the side.

"Ms. Van der Woodsen. A pleasure to meet you." Serena smiled as she poked Chuck lightly in the side to get his attention.

"The pleasure is all mine. Chuck could I borrow you for a second? It is very important." Chuck nodded and stepped a little away with Serena.

"What's going on Serena?" She looked a bit nervous as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Chuck… Jack is here." He looked surprised.

"What? He wasn't invi…" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked scouted the room for Blair. His eyes were suddenly filled with worry.

"Serena where is Blair..?"

"Out in the hall…with Jack." Serena said and even before she had ended her sentence Chuck had left her side and crossed the floor in a hurry to get to the door. Serena hurried after him. Chuck reached the door and pushed it open and he could hear Blair's voice clearly in the hall.

"How do you even know that? No one was supposed to know about my pregnancy…" Chuck stopped as he heard that leave her mouth. Pregnant…Blair was pregnant and she hadn't told him. He stepped forward.

"You are pregnant..?" 


End file.
